


Look at HIM!!!!

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “Steve…” Bucky tapped with urgency Steve shoulder, trying to gain the blond attention. “Steeeeeeve!!!” Bucky almost wined, physically showing Tony photo in front of the other man.





	Look at HIM!!!!

“Steve…” Bucky tapped with urgency Steve shoulder, trying to gain the blond attention. “Steeeeeeve!!!” Bucky almost wined, physically showing Tony photo in front of the other man.  
  
“What THE…” Steve nearly shouted, letting the glass he was holding fall in the sink, without crushing ( _lucky him_ ).  
  
“LOOK!” Bucky shouted this time, showing in Steve face other photo of the same type. “WHY I DIDN’T KNOW THIS PHOTO EVEN EXISTED?!?!?”  
  
“CALM DOWN” Steve shouted back, drying his hand and snatching away the photo Bucky was holding in front of his face. More like _crushing_ , in front of his face.  
  
“Look at how beautiful he is, look at that smug look… LOOK!”  
  
“I’M LOOKING!” Steve screamed back again. Well, the photoshoot was really beautiful, Steve could admit that. Black and white photo, Tony sitting in that way… the pen near his lips, the hand… “He is hot….” Steve whispered, moving on the second one.  
  
“He is… right?” Bucky sighed happily, snatching back the photo, and looking at them with dreamy eyes.  
  
“Yes. He is.” Steve agreed shaking his head, and turning back to put the last few dishes away. “But why don’t you actually tell him…” Steve started again after few minute of silence, other then Bucky dreamy sigh, before turning and letting a little grin grow on his face. “Tell him you love him, tell him what you feel and put all of us out of this misery.” Steve ended raising an eyebrow, waiting for THE answer to come.  
  
“I can’t.” Bucky sighed, shaking his head. “Why ruin what we built till now. Why ruin this friendship after everything that happened.” At that Steve just grabbed Bucky shoulder and turned his friend around, facing a wide eyed Tony and gaping.  
  
“Now you two talk.” Steve started moving away from the sink. “So we can finally live in peace.” And with that, Steve just left the kitchen and two really awkward idiots staring at each other.  
  
“So you…” Tony started, pointing at Bucky before pointing at himself.  
  
“Oh, fuck it!” Bucky groaned, closing the distance and going to finally kiss the man, he loved. Why wasting time, when he could actually act. Why waste time when he could finally feel Tony mouth on his… why waiting… and Tony was kissing him back.  
  
_Oh. Oooooh yeah._

That was the start of something amazing, and something Steve would regret.


End file.
